I Know More Than You Think I Do
by Night8
Summary: ta let ya all know....chapter 3 will be post poned....(blame school) i'll try to get it as soon as i can....stupid school.....
1. Default Chapter

Title: I Know More Than You Think I Do.

Author: Night8

Disclaimer: DevilMayCry is not mine okay!? Night is though. Ha I bet you're jealous. Since this is not mine I gain nothing from writing it so no one sue me please!!

"I know more than you think I do…."

Those were the words Dante would never forget. She had spoken them…that dragon girl or whatever she was. But she was gone now and Dante hated it. But I am getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you what happened first. It's somewhat of a sad story…but sometimes-sad stories are funny…to those with no hearts.

                Another slow night for Dante the Devil Hunter. It had been the fourth one this week. He sighed heavily and sank into his comfy chair. He liked his chair. He liked it very much. However, it wasn't very comfy anymore. Why you ask? Because Dante sat on his sword and for the fifth time this week he had misplaced it. He muttered an ouch and removed his sword from his seat. Before he could sit back down the phone rang. He stayed still as the phone rang…. "Crap…" he concluded. Picking it up he sat down and without saying hello the voice on the other line gave him quick orders and hung up. Dante raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He was to meet and kill a demon at a nearby graveyard which has been abandoned for years….great. But it wasn't his fault the pay was so high. He needed the money; he was tired of eating old candy bars for breakfast, lunch _and _dinner. While checking his weapons he heard someone singing softly. Whoever it was had a beautiful voice…almost like his mothers---no horrible memories! Dante shock away the thought and went out to his car, the voice still singing the sweet melody.

                _I know more than you think I do_

_                Although I am afraid._

_                Of things that are so new _

_                And things I couldn't do._

_                I know more than you think I do_

_                Although I am so scared._

_                Of losing you again_

_                My lover and my friend…_

                That song was haunting him throughout his drive. It brought terrible memories. Some Dante didn't even knew he remembered. It wasn't cool. He remembered the sound of his mother screaming for some reason and he almost burst into tears! Normally he would be able to handle it…but this time it really got to him. It was a kind of sadness that over whelmed his mind. Not normal sadness though…..this sadness was much darker. Like a darkness hidden inside him that he couldn't reach. 

                _United and without a cause I wander endlessly. _

_                The symphony of angels seems to love haunting me._

_                A tragic night and no stars bright, a scent of blood in the air…_

_                I know more than you think I do although I am so scared…._

                Night looked around for any sign of the demon hunter. She had been wanting to fight him for years. Payback, she thought. This is payback for killing my mother….

                She grinned slightly. Yes the thought of torturing him sounded delicious. She would bring the demon hunter to his knees. He would beg for mercy and beg for her to stop. However, she wouldn't be hurting him physically; it would be a more emotional type of pain. "Oh Dante?" she said in a voice not her own. "You're gonna love seeing your sweet mother again. I'll make sure of it…" An evil grin grew across Nights' face. She began to sing her haunting melody:

                _These nights past dreams are only fears of losing life once more. _

_                Oh can't you see me in your dreams…. to torture…you…once…. more…. _

                Damn that song and whoever the hell is singing it, Dante thought. Still, they had a beautiful voice. Almost angelic…._ almost_. Once the demon hunter reached the graveyard the singing stopped it was replaced by his mothers' screaming. His eyes widened with childhood fears. No…. he thought. Mother that can't be you…. He ran to the source of the screaming and saw a woman. She was about twenty-one or so, tall, slender with raven black hair. She had her back facing him. Dante took a step forward. The woman turned around her eyes closed. Who the hell is this? Dante thought. I thought I was supposed to fight a demon not some _girl._

                "I know more than you think I do…." She muttered. 

                Her eyes opened and revealed soul-piercing eyes the color of the mid-night sky. A dark blue…. they were almost black. 

                "I know more than you think I do Dante…. much more…."

                 An evil smile grew over her face. Before Dante could react he was pinned down on the ground with a scythe at his neck. The woman grazed her lips against his.

                "Who are you?" Dante demanded. The scythe was almost slicing his neck. If he had said anymore his throat would have been slit. 

                The woman gave him a soft kiss, "My name is Night," she said slowly. "And you killed my mother." 


	2. alone

Title: I Know More Than You Think I Do.

Author: Night8

Disclaimer: DevilMayCry is not mine okay!? Night is though. Ha I bet you're jealous. Since this is not mine I gain nothing from writing it so no one sue me please!!

"I know more than you think I do…."

Those were the words Dante would never forget. She had spoken them…that dragon girl or whatever she was. But she was gone now and Dante hated it. But I am getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you what happened first. It's somewhat of a sad story…but sometimes-sad stories are funny…to those with no hearts.

                Another slow night for Dante the Devil Hunter. It had been the fourth one this week. He sighed heavily and sank into his comfy chair. He liked his chair. He liked it very much. However, it wasn't very comfy anymore. Why you ask? Because Dante sat on his sword and for the fifth time this week he had misplaced it. He muttered an ouch and removed his sword from his seat. Before he could sit back down the phone rang. He stayed still as the phone rang…. "Crap…" he concluded. Picking it up he sat down and without saying hello the voice on the other line gave him quick orders and hung up. Dante raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He was to meet and kill a demon at a nearby graveyard which has been abandoned for years…. great. But it wasn't his fault the pay was so high. He needed the money; he was tired of eating old candy bars for breakfast, lunch _and _dinner. While checking his weapons he heard someone singing softly. Whoever it was had a beautiful voice…almost like his mothers---no horrible memories! Dante shock away the thought and went out to his car, the voice still singing the sweet melody.

                _I know more than you think I do_

_                Although I am afraid._

_                Of things that are so new _

_                And things I couldn't do._

_                I know more than you think I do_

_                Although I am so scared._

_                Of losing you again_

_                My lover and my friend…_

                That song was haunting him throughout his drive. It brought terrible memories. Some Dante didn't even know he remembered. It wasn't cool. He remembered the sound of his mother screaming for some reason and he almost burst into tears! Normally he would be able to handle it…but this time it really got to him. It was a kind of sadness that over whelmed his mind. Not normal sadness though…this sadness was much darker. Like darkness hidden inside him that he couldn't reach. 

                _United and without a cause I wander endlessly. _

_                The symphony of angels seems to love haunting me._

_                A tragic night and no stars bright, a scent of blood in the air…_

_                I know more than you think I do although I am so scared…._

                Night looked around for any sign of the demon hunter. She had wanted to fight him for years. Payback, she thought. This is payback for killing my mother….

                She grinned slightly. Yes the thought of torturing him sounded delicious. She would bring the demon hunter to his knees. He would beg for mercy and beg for her to stop. However, she wouldn't be hurting him physically; it would be a more emotional type of pain. "Oh Dante?" she said in a voice not her own. "You're gonna love seeing your sweet mother again. I'll make sure of it…" An evil grin grew across Nights' face. She began to sing her haunting melody:

                _These nights past dreams are only fears of losing life once more. _

_                Oh can't you see me in your dreams…. to torture…you…once…. more…. _

                Damn that song and whoever the hell is singing it, Dante thought. Still, they had a beautiful voice. Almost angelic…._ almost_. Once the demon hunter reached the graveyard the singing stopped it was replaced by his mothers' screaming. His eyes widened with childhood fears. No…. he thought. Mother that can't be you…. He ran to the source of the screaming and saw a woman. She was about twenty-one or so, tall, slender with raven black hair. She had her back facing him. Dante took a step forward. The woman turned around her eyes closed. Who the hell is this? Dante thought. I thought I was supposed to fight a demon not some _girl._

                "I know more than you think I do…." She muttered. 

                Her eyes opened and revealed soul-piercing eyes the color of the mid-night sky. A dark blue…. they were almost black. 

                "I know more than you think I do Dante…. much more…."

                 An evil smile grew over her face. Before Dante could react he was pinned down on the ground with a scythe at his neck. The woman grazed her lips against his.

                "Who are you?" Dante demanded. The scythe was almost slicing his neck. If he had said anymore his throat would have been slit. 

                The woman gave him a soft kiss, "My name is Night," she said slowly. "And you killed my mother." 

                Dante didn't know what to say. Of course he didn't say anything because the scythe would cut him. Instead he said nothing. Night looked at him with fake love in her eyes. She loved to give her victims a bad impression so they would pretend to trust her. And she loved to do that to her male victims, which most of them were. She killed two hundred people just to finally meet him…. actually, to finally _kill_ him. She pressed against him and tore at his trench coat, ripping the thin fabric and revealing his shoulder. She lowered her head and bit and nibbled lovingly. The beautiful girl was close to seducing Dante. She gave him another kiss and got off of him, still keeping her scythe to his neck. 

                "Tell me do you love me yet?" she said slowly and seductively. 

                Dante spat at her "and why should I?"

                Night grinned and said: "Because your life depends on it."

                She laughed a long and evil laugh. Then she spoke once more…except it wasn't her voice…

                "Oh Dante you wouldn't disobey your mother would you?"

                Dante's eyes widened. It was his mothers' voice… 

Chapter 2

                Oh god…Dante thought. It's my mother…. No it can't be. He lay still as Night continued to torture him.

                "You wouldn't dare to disobey me like last time…right?"

                Horrible memories flashed through his mind. He shook them away quickly.

                "Who are you!!!!" he demanded. " Are you a demon? Who the hell is your mother anyway? The only female I ever killed was this…uh…I think dark angel…?"

                "Shut up!!" Night yelled angrily, "That's who you killed 2000 years ago! You killed my mother, the Dark Angel Afina. And I want my revenge…" 

                Dante stayed in thought for a moment. A dark angel…and her name was Afina? Dante remember that his _father_ once killed a dark angel that was Deaths' wife. But if that dark angel was this chicks mom…. then that means…Holy hell her freaking dad is the Grim Reaper!!!!

The thought made Dante flinch with a bizarre kind of fear. If this _demons'_ dad is Death, then that means she can sic her dad on him. _That thought made Dante want to throw up. _

                 " Just so you know," Night began "I am a fallen angel, not a demon."

                Again Dante stayed silent. Night bent down and kissed once more, this time viscously. She bit his lower lip hard making him bleed. The she lowered her scythe to kiss chest and cut him deeply. Dante held back a scream. He refused to let her know he was feeling pain. However Night already knew. 

                "Do you remember this voice?" this time Night spoke in his _brothers' voice. That pierced his heart. "I am going to make you pay for all the things you made me suffer for. You killed me Dante do you remember that? You _killed _me…"_

                "No stop! It wasn't my fault!!"

                "Silence!" Night slashed him across the stomach and started to give him even more wounds, emotionally and physically. This made her feel wonderful in a sick and strange way as she injured him and spoke in voices of his dark memories. It felt so good until she put him to the point of near death. Blood was all over the ground. He didn't even put up a fight. He just lay there helpless. Night began to feel…sympathetic. 

                She tossed her scythe aside: "Go ahead."

                Dante looked at her confused.

                "I said go ahead demon hunter. Kill me."

                Dante forced himself to sit up. He looked at his sword and then at Night who was crying slightly. 

                "I said go ahead!" she yelled. And then in a much softer voice replied, "I wish to be with my mother…."

                Dante felt her pain. He raised his sword and said, "I would after all you did to me…but I won't. You're too powerful to die so soon. So I let you live." 

                He forced himself up and walked away limping slightly. Night just stood there, once more alone. 


End file.
